


La Vie En Rose

by boundtoanandroid



Series: Cecil's Thirst Knows No End [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil sings a pre-war love song to Danse after getting homesick for the world he once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie En Rose

Their footsteps echoed off of the cobblestone streets of Boston as Cecil and Danse walked down the block, Cecil going on and on about the history of the buildings and telling his friend stories he had in them. Being out of his power armor for once, Danse was easily able to gently grab hold of Cecil’s delicate hand and lace their fingers together, earning a grin from the vault dweller. 

“Boston Commons! I loved the park here. There was this big tree right next to the little pond, and Lauren and I would come and sit in the shade…” He rushed forward, pulling Danse right along with him. “I’d always have my sketchbook, and she’d sing songs quietly while I drew…”

His smile faded and a saddened look took over, lips slightly parted as he gazed down at said spot. There was a dead stump where the grand oak tree had been, and he could see faint outlines in the dirt where he and Lauren had cleared their spot. Danse immediately noticed the shift in attitude and frowned at him in concern. 

“Cecil?” He asked, gently squeezing his hand. 

“We would- we’d try to come down here at least once a week, especially in the summer. Summers up in Boston were so much nicer than the ones in Kansas City. Nowhere near as much humidity.” Cecil rambled on, trying to keep himself composed. 

He had only cried once in front of Danse, and it was an experience he didn’t plan on repeating. He, Danse, and Deacon had been patrolling Sanctuary in the early hours of the morning, and a band of raiders had chosen then to attack the settlement. The three, being the only ones awake, had been the only ones to rush to Sanctuary’s defense. While the raiders themselves had been taken out quickly, one of them had brought a Mr. Gutsy with them, and it had hit Deacon and Cecil hard. 

Cecil’s injuries had been the worst, yet he swallowed his pain and carried Deacon back to his house. He had worked nonstop to keep his friend alive, silently crying the entire time. Danse had been helpless to calm him down, despite Deacon being fine in the end. He’d had to force Cecil to take a stimpack or two to heal his own injuries. Yet he had been so worried about Deacon’s safety. 

Danse snapped out of the memory and pulled Cecil into a loving embrace, one hand on his shoulder blades and the other on his head, running his fingers through his soft, brightly colored hair. Cecil took in a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

“Lauren-She would always sing this little song every time one of the kids scraped their knee on the concrete. She always had bandages in her pack for them.” He sniffled. “It was a cute little song. Some French lullaby her grandma had sung her…” 

“Do you remember the song?” Danse asked, feeling Cecil’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“Yeah… It was called  _ ‘La Vie En Rose’ _ .” He smiled softly. 

Danse pulled back slightly, checking Cecil’s face. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he could clearly see tears forming in his kaleidoscope eyes. They almost sparkled, much to Danse’s delight. He had always loved his delicate eyes. They said the words he never could. 

“It was a love song. She would sing it to Shaun to get him to fall asleep.” 

“Do you remember how it goes?” 

Cecil nodded before shutting his eyes and beginning to softly recite the song. 

_ “Hold me close and hold me fast,  _

_ This magic spell you cast,  _

_ This la vie en rose.”  _

His words flowed softly off of his tongue, entrancing Danse. He had never heard Cecil sing before, aside from drunken renditions of pre-war songs with Deacon. 

_ “And when you kiss me heaven sighs,  _

_ And though I close my eyes,  _

_ I see la vie en rose.  _

_ When you press me to your heart,  _

_ I’m in a world apart,” _

He rested his head on Danse’s chest, resting his cheekbone above his racing heart. 

_ “A world where roses bloom. _

_ And when you speak,  _

_ Angels sing from above. _

_ Everyday words seem _

_ To turn into love song. _

_ Give your heart and soul to me _

_ And life will always be, _

_ La vie en rose.” _

The two took a moment to relish in the comfortable silence before Cecil quietly laughed, holding Danse close. He could feel the vibrations of Danse’s chuckle, and he smiled wider. 

“What does “la vie en rose” mean?” He asked. 

“It means “life in pink,” when translated directly. It basically means “life in love.”” Cecil whispered, looking up to meet Danse’s eyes. 

There was a blush forming on his cheeks, and his eyes were wide. Cecil couldn’t help but laugh a little, grinning up at the former paladin. He coughed nervously. 

“Um, this is the part where I kiss you, right?” He murmured, shaky hands at Cecil’s waist. 

He chuckled. “Yeah, that’s this part.” He said softly, standing on his tip toes to reach Danse’s lips. The taller man closed the gap, gently pressing his chapped lips against Cecil’s soft ones and supporting his smaller frame. Their eyes slid shut as they leaned into each other, mouths moving in a steady rhythm. Danse’s kiss was still inexperienced and awkward, but Cecil didn’t mind, more than happy to help him learn. 

The two separated after a moment, Danse resting his chin on Cecil’s head once he dropped down onto his heels. Cecil gently squeezed his torso before he pulled back, motioning for Danse to sit down against the tree stump. He complied, and watched curiously as Cecil pulled out a worn notebook, opening to a fresh page. He pulled out a pen, a gift from Piper, and began to sketch the ruined park. Danse smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder and watching the pen dance across the page. 


End file.
